


Just Dudes Being Bros

by commonseapotato, somethingsintheair



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Strong platonic relationships, just general cute bffs, really no plot at all, rock n roll best friends, slightly drunk Meouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonseapotato/pseuds/commonseapotato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meouch tends to get a little talkative once he's had a drink or two.</p><p>Oh, and sappy. Really sappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dudes Being Bros

**Author's Note:**

> User commonseapotato and I had written some pretty hardcore angst for our buddies, so we presented this as a peace offering. And we thought it was nice enough to share with the world.

Lord Phobos quite liked going out to bars with Meouch, even if he himself couldn’t drink anything there. Doctor Sung had yet to install some sort of drinking mechanism into his helmet, and he didn’t like to take it off in front of other people, so he’d just have to wait on that.

To make up for his inability to drink, Phobos would usually bring his guitar along and strum idly as Meouch just talked his ear off. The Commander always got talkative when he was tipsy. Not to say that Phobos minded, really- the guy only ever had nice things to say, most of which he’d probably never admit to saying later. Most of the time, he was on his third or fourth drink by the time it started.

“Man, I’m just... I’m so glad the Doc brought us all together, y’know?” Meouch slurred, leaning back in his chair with a lazy grin plastered on his face. “Like... I wasn’t so on board with all this band stuff at first, an’ I could tell you weren’t either. I mean, we went through a whole lotta shit before we’d even formally met. But now, we’re all just good buddies, aren’t we? And I fuckin’ love it, it’s great. Don’t you agree?”

Phobos nodded, working a little joyous riff into his current tune. Yes, he agreed.

“And it’s like... Doc’s fuckin’ stupid sometimes, I know. For such a genius or whatever, he’s done a lotta dumb shit. We can all agree on that. But, hey, I do appreciate the guy. He always seems ta’ know how to fix things when they go to shit, huh?”

Another nod and an agreeing riff from Phobos.

“And Hogan’s, like... I mean, fuck, he’s terrifying, sure. Wouldn’t wanna mess with that guy. But he’s a valuable asset, y’know? Damn good drummer, if anything. Plus, I don’t think he’s offed anyone in, like... what, a year? And I’m proud of ‘im. He’s an okay guy.”

Phobos’s shoulders shook in a silent chuckle. He was glad to hear his friend was so proud of the (former) murderbot.

“And sweet _fuck_ , don’t even get me started on _you_.”

Phobos’s head jerked up to look at Meouch, his strumming faltering for a moment. That didn’t sound good. Or... did it? It was hard to tell when the Commander was slurring his words so much.

Meouch leaned forward towards Phobos, his mouth twisted into a drunken grin. Phobos instinctively started to lean back, but Meouch simply wrapped an arm around the guitarist’s shoulder and laughed, pulling him into a hug. “Best goddamn guitar player I’ve ever seen! I mean… shit, the doc did good pickin’ you out. Goddamn.” He laughed again, oblivious to Phobos’s obvious surprise at being hugged. “We’re really fuckin’ lucky to have you, man. My favorite fucking guitar player in the whole band, Lord Phobos!”

Phobos felt his face grow hotter as he blushed underneath his helmet. He wasn’t used to Meouch being so… open about his feelings, and definitely not his feelings towards him. 

Eventually Meouch released him from the hug and Phobos stared at him with wide eyes before responding. He strummed out what could only be described as a flustered thank you, and Meouch chuckled, finishing off his drink.

“Come on, buddy. Let’s go home.” Meouch stood and paid his tab before leading Phobos out of the bar, his arm draped lazily over the guitarist’s shoulder.

They had barely gotten out of the doors when Meouch started talking again, slurring his words. “Man I just keep thinkin’ how lucky we are to have ya, you know? I mean, Sung and Havve are great, don’t get me wrong. But there’s just somethin’ aboutcha, man. You’re just nice to be around.”

Phobos was suddenly overwhelmingly thankful that he was wearing his helmet. The more Meouch spoke, the more Phobos felt himself blushing. He felt lightheaded, almost, but in the best kind of way, almost as if he too had been drinking.

“An’ I know we’ve had our rough patches, like... goddamn. Probably more than any other couple a’ buddies I’ll ever think of. But we always stick it out, don't we? You’ve always put up with me, an’ I appreciate that.” He gave Phobos’s shoulder a little squeeze and pulled him in closer. “You’re the best pal a guy could ever ask for, you know that?”

With shaky hands, Phobos managed to play the guitar equivalent to “ _Ditto_.”

And that was apparently enough for Meouch, whose face absolutely lit up in response. “Really, man?” he questioned, a goofy grin on his face. “That’s... that’s... _wow_. That’s real nice a’ you to say, buddy. You really think that?”

Phobos nodded in reply, although he was still trying to regain his balance after being rattled around by Meouch’s movements.

“Shit, man, I’m glad. You’re great.”

The Commander’s drunken banter went on all the way back to their apartment, even after Meouch had stumbled through the door with his best friend in tow. It was a bit of a struggle, but Phobos finally managed to get the man settled down on the couch.

“Thanks for comin’ out with me tonight, buddy,” Meouch mumbled as he slumped back into the cushions. “Means a lot. I like our little hangouts together, you an’ me.”

Phobos smiled fondly behind his helmet, chuckling again at his feline friend. He slipped his guitar strap off as took a glance around the room, and spotted Havve charging in the corner. The doctor must have gone to sleep, too, he assumed. They had been out pretty late. 1:43 AM, the clock read.

Well, time to sleep, then. Phobos gave Meouch a gentle pat on the shoulder as his sendoff, and started to sign “goodnight“ before a hand grabbed his wrist.

Meouch stared up at him with tired but hopeful eyes, giving his arm a gentle tug. “Hey, you’re not leavin’ me, are ya?”

Phobos stared at him with wide eyes, again surprised, again blushing profusely behind his helmet. But after some gentle coaxing by the Commander, he finally sat down next to where Meouch was sprawled out on the sofa; Phobos supposed he could stick around until the big cat fell asleep.

Meouch smiled and laid his head down on the guitarist’s shoulder, wrapping him in a firm hug. “Thank you, buddy. I dunno whatsa matter with me tonight. I’m just really likin’ spending time with you, y’know?” Phobos nodded in reply, still a bit stunned but gradually warming up to the sensation of Meouch’s arms around him.

Phobos felt the Commander’s body relaxing as they sat there, and gradually an idea came to him. Slowly the guitarist moved a hand and rested it on Meouch’s mane, giving him an experimental pet. Meouch made a small happy noise in the back of his throat, and Phobos grinned. Slowly he worked his fingers through Meouch’s wild mane, petting him gently. The Commander began to make a low growling noise and Phobos stopped suddenly, his hand frozen. But he quickly realized that the noise hadn’t been a growl, but instead a contented purr that rumbled up from deep within the lion’s chest. 

“Ahh thank you man, that feels really nice,” Meouch said, his voice low and relaxed. Phobos smiled, continuing to pet Meouch before he paused for a moment, thinking. Meouch opened his eyes and was about to ask what was wrong before he suddenly found Phobos’s arms wrapping around him in a tight hug.

Meouch froze in surprise for a moment, but it didn’t take long for him to return the guitarist’s warm embrace. That goofy grin reappeared on his face, and he chuckled as he leaned against his best friend in the whole universe. “I love you a lot, man,” he mumbled into Phobos’s shoulder. “Just... ‘m glad you’re here.”

Phobos nodded happily in agreement, patting the bassist’s back in an attempt to express his reciprocated feelings. Meouch seemed to get the message well enough, and squeezed the man tighter in response.

After a few more moments, the embrace came to an end, but Meouch kept his head resting against Phobos’s shoulder. The guitarist glanced over to see that his friend’s eyes were half closed at that point, and his breathing had slowed down and evened out. Phobos gave him another gentle pat on the head, and he couldn’t help but smile at the little happy sound the lion made.

This was nice.

The following morning, at exactly 6:00 AM, Doctor Sung emerged from his room only to find a sight that stopped him in his tracks.

In some sort of adorable turn of events, his guitarist and his bassist were sleeping peacefully on the couch together. Phobos was sitting back against the cushions with one arm wrapped around Meouch, who was resting his head against the rocketeer’s chest. Phobos’s fingers were tangled in Meouch’s mane, and Meouch was snoring lightly as he slept.

It was truly a beautiful sight, and Sung had to cover his mouth to suppress the excited noise he made before he ran off to find a camera.


End file.
